So A Little Sake Was All it Took?
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: Naraku is finally gone, but what's Kagome to do now? Who'd guess a drunk Inu Yasha would have the answer. Finished!
1. Sake omake

1/18/04  
  
Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Miss Chang Po again! Before you ask, yes, I'm still working on 'Don't You Dare' with Nataku-chan, and while 'Heart of Space, Dove of Peace' is temporarily on the back-burner, I'm very appreciative of the reviews you guys keep sending. ::sniffles:: Don't give up on me yet! I'll get back to them, I promise!  
  
Wufei and Nataku-chan - ::whispering behind her conspiratorially:: Suuure, she will. Liar. ::eeps as Miss Chang Po chases after them with her 'Pen of Justice'::  
  
Erm, anyway, as I was saying, I will get back to work on my other fics soon. As I have already promised, I will finish every fic I have started (although I'm not too sure about 'Boys meet Girls'. I looked back at that one and realized how cliché and... for lack of a better word, whack it was. ) Just keep the reviews coming. You don't have to of course, but it would be nice.  
  
In the meantime, I've been reading a lot of post-battle with Naraku fics and thought it would be nice to try one. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but of course, they all start out that way... Anyways, here ya go. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~  
  
Brightly colored lanterns hung in the trees, blowing gently in the cool, summer night's breeze. The sun had set but a few hours ago, leaving the moon and the stars overhead, twinkling brightly in amusement at the goings- on beneath them.  
  
The people of the village just on the edge of Musashi's Domain, were celebrating. People were playing and carrying on, their songs and laughter carrying off into the night air as they danced joyfully around small bonfires scattered across the town's small square. If it appeared to any traveling stranger that some celebration-worthy event had occurred, they would have been correct. However, for them not to know that occasion or to not be somewhere rejoicing would be unlikely – almost everyone in every village across the land was celebrating in a similar fashion.  
  
After all, Naraku, the evil and powerful youkai who had sought the sullied powers of the Shikon no Tama to gain dominion over the world had finally been defeated not but a fortnight ago. After killing and plundering, and destroying the souls of many, the people were finally free from his reign. What more reason did you need?  
  
Kagome knew all of this, but yet she could not bring herself to celebrate. Instead, she sat on a log just a ways away from a ring of merrymakers. After turning down another one of their invitations, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
It was surreal. Four years had come and gone since she had stumbled into this feudal age. She'd accepted the task ahead of her without complaint; she was the reincarnation of an ancient priestess who had guarded the jewel. Having broken it, wasn't it her duty to see to it that it was returned to its rightful state? And yet, as she set about the task, she soon came to feel as though it would never end. So much had happened, so much had been gained, and lost. And now, it was over.  
  
She should be happy, shouldn't she? The search had been completed. The fighting was done. Naraku was gone. He would never again stain the world with his evil. The people were safe.  
  
Kagome stared out in the crowd in the distance. Ironically enough, the people of Kaede's small village had never really concerned themselves too much with the crusade against Naraku. True, they hadn't known all the details, but they had their own daily lives to concern themselves with. Plus, it was as though they were certain that 'Kagome-sama' and her loyal companions would triumph in the end.  
  
They had been right, of course. But still....  
  
'A 14-year old priestess-in-training, a surly-hanyou just released from a 50-year imprisonment, an orphaned kitsune-cub, a less than virtuous monk, and a lone youkai taijiya,' Kagome ticked off mentally. 'Oh yeah, we were really destined for success.'  
  
You never heard of such mismatched characters in the fairytales, but despite their diverse backgrounds, their little rag-tag group had managed to do what they had sought to do for so long. Finally, they were all free.  
  
Kagome found herself searching out her friends in the crowd. Having heard his young charge was free of his generational curse, the old lush—err, priest– Mushin had given Miroku a large cache of sake. Of course, rather than save it for his wedding – as Mushin had insinuatingly suggested – the young monk had set about the task of doling it out to anyone he could find.... helping himself to some of course. So naturally, he was easy to spot, weaving drunkenly through the crowd handing up cups of sake.  
  
Naturally, Sango was close at his heels. Now that they had both achieved vengeance for their loved ones, they were now able to reveal to everyone the true nature of their relationship – they wished to get married in the spring. Of course, everyone had known about them being a couple long before then, but no one had the heart to burst their bubble. They were in love, after all.  
  
Shippo was also easy to spot in the crowd. Not because he was a youkai – there were many other youkai mixed in with the crowd, believe it or not – but because he and Rin could be heard squealing and laughing as they weaved through the legs of adults in the crowd along with the other village children.  
  
Kagome smiled. She was glad Rin was able to play with children her own age. She seemed to be enjoying herself – even though she seemed most content with her guardian. Looking around for the youkai in question – wow, had he actually stuck around this long? – Kagome spotted him at the far edge of the village with Kagura, of all people. The two appeared to be in the midst of a quiet conversation about something. She wasn't sure what, but she was certain it didn't matter. Sesshomaru exchanging more than three words that didn't consist of 'Tetsusaiga', 'die', or 'slowly' was a wonder in itself.  
  
On the other hand, it wasn't as if anyone else seemed to care either. It had taken some major convincing on her part to even let the two of them stick around long enough for the festivities. While Inu Yasha had grudgingly accepted his brother's help during the battle with Naraku, neither he nor Sango were about to trust Kagura. The same could be said of Kouga and his wolf pack – oh dear, they'd just gotten into Miroku's cache of sake – who were nowhere near about to forgive the wind demon's transgressions upon them.  
  
However, Kagome had insisted and in the end, won out. After all, the woman wasn't all bad. She'd had a brief talk with the wind demon during the battle about the reasons for her past actions. All Kagura had wanted was the freedom to ride the winds as she pleased. Yet, she had been a pawn, much like many others in Naraku's sick little game. She and her sister Kanna had not asked to be spawned by Naraku, but because they were once a part of him, they were also victim to his will.  
  
Unfortunately, Naraku eventually saw no more need of her once the final confrontation had begun. Weakened from joint attacks by Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, the evil hanyou had begun calling back his incarnations to be absorbed back into his body. Having no real will of her own, Kanna had submitted without question. Kagura, however, refused to go quietly. With all the strength she could muster, she lashed out at Naraku with her cutting winds, breaking down his barriers long enough for him to be pierced with a barrage of spiritual arrows.  
  
Kagome could not begrudge her this. In fact, she was thankful. After all, she believed – as did Sesshomaru on some level, for he had commended her after the battle – that Naraku could not have been defeated had it not been for Kagura's intervention at that last moment. Kagura had only wanted to be free to live her own life. And because of her actions, everyone else could do the same.  
  
Kagome would always be grateful to her. And Kagura, though she would never admit it openly, would always hold respect for the young miko for sparing her life.  
  
In the long run, Kagome was glad things had finally come to a resolution. There was finally peace. Naraku was gone, the Shikon no Tama was whole once again, and the people were safe. That left only one question....  
  
Kagome stared up into the sky. 'What do I do now?'  
  
Snapped out of her thoughts by a stinging at her cheek, Kagome slapped a hand to her face, pulling it back to reveal a flattened flea youkai looking up at her balefully.  
  
"Myouga-jiichan," she greeted.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama," he intoned. "Are you not enjoying the festivities?"  
  
"I can see you are," she remarked with a giggle, noting the old flea's slightly flushed features. "How much have you had to drink?"  
  
"I must say the houshi has been gifted with a good brew of sake," he replied. "Though I daresay Inu Yasha-sama has had much more than I." His expression turned to that of a gossipy old washwoman. "I believe the wolf- prince has challenged him to a drinking match."  
  
"Oh no..." Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew Kouga had long since given up any claims of taking her as a mate – he and Ayame would too be holding a ceremony in the Spring – but apparently that didn't stop him from challenging and competing with Inu Yasha every chance he got. And Inu Yasha – simply being Inu Yasha – would never turn him down, let alone anyone else.  
  
"They're worse than little kids." She turned to a nodding Myouga with a look of apprehension on her face. In all the time she had known him, she had never heard Inu Yasha talk of or consume any alcohol. Surely he could hold his liquor, right? "Do I even wanna know who's gonna win?"  
  
Myouga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I must say, human wine is a lot different from that of youkai brews." He explained. "Your sake would take much longer to have any affect on a demon than it would a human."  
  
Kagome paled in something akin to horror. How many jugs could they have gone through in such a short time? Knowing Kouga, the possibilities were not that good. Thoughts of alcohol poisoning ran briefly through her mind. "Inu Yasha's half-human, though!" she exclaimed.  
  
Plucking the parasite from his non-alcohol-saturated feast courtesy of her thigh, she looked down at him. "Please tell me Inu Yasha's no light- weight?"  
  
Myouga wiped his face, chuckling nervously. "Worry not, Kagome-sama," he replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine within a few days."  
  
"A few days?!"  
  
A rowdy cheer went up from a nearby crow – most likely the wolf-pack as howls were heard – Kagome rose from her spot with a huff, setting Myouga down as she trudged out of the village.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was on a warpath. She trudged through the trees and underbrush, kicking away twigs and stones that were unfortunate enough to lie in her path, muttering as she went along.  
  
'That idiot....' She growled to herself. 'Of course he would go and get drunk. Arrrghh! That is so like a guy! At the rate he and Kouga are going, that moron'll probably have a hangover for a month! I'd sit him 'til his head explodes – though with the headache he's gonna get I shouldn't even bother! Gahh, Inu Yasha, you're such a jerk!'  
  
The young miko continued on like this for quite sometime. Eventually, her angry tirade led her down to the river where the Shikon no Tama had first been shattered. Quite out of steam, she let out a frustrated sigh, setting herself down heavily on a large stone sitting at the river's edge.  
  
Resting her chin in her hands, she stared down into the water. Reaching into the pocket of her light jacket, she pulled out the fully restored Shikon no Tama. Twinkling in the moonlight, its crystalline surface reflected her somber expression back at her. She'd spent 4 years of her life searching after its pieces, all the while forming a strong but complicated bond with her friend/guardian/protector/enemy/ally, Inu Yasha.  
  
She'd long ago realized her feelings for him went much deeper than friendship, and had promised to stay by his side. But now that their journey was completed, she wasn't sure what to do. Ever since everyone had recuperated from their injuries, Kagome had been trying to seek out Inu Yasha's company for herself. However, every time she had tried to get his attention, something would come up that would draw either one of them away.  
  
She just couldn't catch any breaks, could she?  
  
'Now with this party, I'll be lucky I get to talk to him ever!' she thought woefully. 'When am I ever going to get the chance to get him alone?' She blushed at her own mental outburst. In all honesty, she had planned on doing much more than talk to him. She had decided long ago that when all the fighting was said and done, she would finally take Inu Yasha aside and tell him how she felt about him.  
  
'So much for my romantic notions,' She sighed heavily once again. 'I'm never gonna get a chance to admit my feelings to him.'  
  
Though she knew where her affections for the silver haired hanyou lay, Kagome had to admit she still felt confusion in her heart. Kikyo was gone; she had relinquished Kagome's soul back to her so that she could have the power needed to fire the arrows that were needed to beat Naraku once Kagura had lowered his defenses. As she breathed her last breaths, the elder miko had let go of any bitterness she had held towards them, allowing herself to transcend into the next world in peace.  
  
And yet, while the undead miko had finally allowed herself to be put to rest, Kagome's own doubts still remained.  
  
'Inu Yasha depended on me to find the shards so that he could beat Naraku and avenge Kikyo,' Kagome stared down at the Shikon no Tama. 'So, where does that leave me now? Does he even need me now that everything's over...?'  
  
"Oi, Kagomeeee...!"  
  
Kagome blinked, looking up at the sounds of footsteps in the distance. Stuffing the jewel back into her jacket pocket, she was startled to see Inu Yasha literally stumbling out of a nearby bush with a sake jug clutched loosely in his hand.  
  
It was quite obvious he was drunk.  
  
The young miko regarded him quietly, shaking her head slowly. Rising from her seat to meet him, she replied softly, "Inu Yasha..."  
  
"There y'are, Kago-me,' he slurred, making his way towards her in slow, unsure steps. Man, he was really plastered, wasn't he? "Was lookin' fer ya..."  
  
Crossing her arms, she gave him a skeptical look. "Really?" she quipped. "I have sources who say differently."  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed lightly. "S'not my fault..." he replied sulkily. "I was lookin' and lookin' and couldn't find ya and then that wimpy wolf started talkin' some shit so I had to beat him..." He hiccupped. "Stupid wolf... um... what wuzziz name again... oh yeah, Cougar!" He grinned, pleased with his achievement.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "His name is Kouga," she corrected. "And Myouga- jiichan told me you were the one that lost." She couldn't help but grin at his puzzled 'how did you know' expression. "Kouga probably drank you clear under the table, didn't he?"  
  
Inu Yasha slumped down into the grass, taking a long swig from the jug in his hand. Kagome gave him a disapproving frown. She wasn't much of a prude, but hadn't he had enough already? He practically reeked of sake! "S'not my fault I never drank before..." he pouted. "Damn flea talks too much..."  
  
"Yeah well..." Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to hold onto her patience. "You should know better anyway."  
  
Inu Yasha only blinked, staring at the many Kagome's that now filled his vision. While they were all pretty to look at, it was kind of hard to concentrate on the real one. Oh well, he supposed he'd have to rely on Old Faithful. Getting down on all fours, he crawled forward sniffing at the Kagome closest to him. The shampoo scent in her hair caused him to sneeze lightly. Yup, she was the real one.  
  
Though she had jumped a little, she made no move to look at him. He leaned forward, poking her face lightly to gauge her reaction. "You mad at me, 'Gome?" he asked quietly.  
  
Blinking at the nickname and the tone of his voice, she turned to look at him. The open and honest expression on his face reminded her of a small puppy looking for affection. She blushed lightly at this, looking away again.  
  
Having missed her blush, Inu Yasha poked again at her worriedly, catching her hand as she moved to brush him away. "'Gome..." he whimpered. "You mad at me?"  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you, Inu Yasha." As he brightened at this, she turned to look at him only to find he was studying her hand as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. She blinked for a few moments; he hadn't let go yet? "Can I have my hand back now?"  
  
"No! It's mine now!" Inu Yasha clutched her hand close to his body like a jealous child, nuzzling his cheek against it. Kagome's face went bright red. "I like your hand... it's real soft..."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome was totally flustered.  
  
"It's okay if yer mad at me, 'Gome," Inu Yasha replied. "I kinda like it when yer mad sometimes... you get all worked up and it makes me feel all funny inside." He paused briefly, a heavy-lidded expression on his face. "It's a good kinda funny though... I like it."  
  
Kagome found that she couldn't move.  
  
Inu Yasha turned towards her, his bleary gaze focused solely on her face. "But I don't want you to be mad if yer not gonna talk to me." He pouted again. "I like it when you talk to me."  
  
"Really?" Kagome squeaked. She glanced from him to the sake jug forgotten at his side. What the heck was in that stuff?  
  
Inu Yasha only nodded, studying her as closely as his alcohol-befuddled brain would allow. Maybe she wasn't mad at him after all – she hadn't sat him yet, which was good. But on the other hand, maybe she was sad. No, that wasn't good, he decided. If she were sad, then she would cry. And there was nothing he hated more than seeing her cry. Except seeing her leave – but she wouldn't do that, right? She promised...  
  
"So, yer not mad, 'Gome...?"  
  
Kagome turned to him, smiling a little. "I'm not mad..."  
  
At her smile, a warm feeling grew in Inu Yasha's chest, causing him to grin ear to ear. Pleased with this new information, he nuzzled against her happily. "She smiles! Finally!" He then leaned forward, resting his head in her lap with a contented sigh. "You look pretty like that."  
  
Well, this was a change, Kagome thought. Could her face get any redder? That alcohol must have really loosened up that emotional constipation of his. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally get some truth out of him. After all, en vino veritas, right?  
  
"Yer not smiling anymore, 'Gome...?" Inu Yasha pointed out.  
  
"I was thinking," Kagome replied, surprised at how natural it felt to have him in her lap. While it had felt nice before when they were trapped in that temple with the Spider youkai, it was good to know he wasn't at the brink of death and was there of his own will. But then again, wasn't he the one who had asked to lay in her lap before..?  
  
She looked away from him, a solemn expression passing over her face. "Now that everything is over," she replied carefully, looking to gauge his reaction. "I should probably go home."  
  
"What for?" Inu Yasha frowned, puzzled. "The party's still goin' on – nobody knows we're gone." Heh, that sounded a bit naughty, Inu Yasha thought to himself. Was he becoming more like Miroku? Oh, what the hell... "Besides," he nuzzled further into the future girl's lap, causing her to 'eep' and blush further. "I like it here, can't we stay a little bit longer?"  
  
"That's... not what I meant," she breathed out, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. She looked down at him pawing at the pull-strings on her jacket. Oh boy... this was not working. Did he even know what he was doing to her? "Inu Yasha...?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can you do something for me?"  
  
He grinned. "I'd do anything for you, 'Gome,"  
  
She gulped hesitantly. "I wanna ask you something," She pulled her drawstrings out of his reach. "It's important, so I need you to be honest, okay?"  
  
The hanyou only grinned, eager to do something for his Kagome. After all she had done for him, he was glad he could return the favor. Watching the moonlight form a halo around her, he once again awed at her beauty. Hell, how could he refuse her anything?  
  
"You know how the Shikon no Tama is complete now, right?"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, grinning from ear to ear like a little boy who had just found a frog. "Ha-ha, 'bout damn time! Took forever, didn' it, 'Gome?"  
  
Kagome nodded, fingering the relic snuggled deeply in her pocket. "Yeah," she murmured. "And now that means we can make any wish you want." The hanyou blinked when she said 'you', but nodded sagely anyway. "So, what I want to know is, Inu Yasha," She gave him a clear and level gaze. "Do you still want to become a full youkai?"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, his expression turning guilty. "No..." he said with a moan. "Can't... Haven't wanted to for a long time. If I become a youkai... I might hurt 'Gome... and she'll go away and I'll be sad."  
  
'What...?' Kagome blinked.  
  
Inu Yasha held a clawed hand out in front of his face, a sad expression passing over him. "These ugly claws... they might just come after her... and then my 'Gome'll leave me forever."  
  
She was still here, wasn't she? Kagome found herself frowning thoughtfully, grasping at one of his outstretched hands. "Inu Yasha..."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, staring up at her blearily. "'Gome... don't ever leave, 'kay?" he pleaded. "Just stay here with me."  
  
Her heart clenched in pain. "What about my family and friends?" she asked. "My home is in the future!"  
  
"No!" He bolted upwards then, nearly bumping heads with her as he snatched her into one of his fierce embraces. "Your home is with me, Kagome!"  
  
'What?' Kagome felt her whole body heat up, her pulse quickening with every second he held her close to him. What was it about him that made her react this way?  
  
'That's because you love him, you dolt!' a voice in her head reminded her. 'And sits the situation couldn't be any more appropriate, you may as well tell him so!'  
  
'You've got a point,' Kagome told herself. Hesitantly, she lifted her arms, placing them around Inu Yasha. She was nervous at first, but when she heard his sigh of contentment, she steeled her resolve. "Inu Yasha... I want to you know... I love you."  
  
'There! I finally said it! That wasn't so bad... right?' She paused and blinked. A few moments of silence passed. 'Why hasn't he said anything yet?' "I-Inu Yasha?"  
  
No response.  
  
Kagome froze in dread. What if he hadn't been expecting a declaration of love? What if he didn't feel the same way about her? Why hadn't he said anything yet?  
  
She tilted her head up a little so that she could see him more closely. "Inu Yash---" A sweat drop rolled down the side of her face when she saw his face. Snoring lightly with a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, Inu Yasha was fast asleep.  
  
Effectively trapped – even in his sleep, the drunken hanyou had not slackened his hold on her – Kagome sighed loudly. Would she ever catch a break?  
  
~End part 1 


	2. Hangovers and the morning after the morn...

Part 2  
  
Inu Yasha slowly opened his eyes. The sensation of having a sword driven through his ears bombarded his senses as the light from outside hit his eyes. He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes to ward off the pain.  
  
"So, I see ye are finally up."  
  
Shuffling footsteps moved past him, amplified 10 times by his sensitive ears. There may as well have been a marching band pounding through the room playing 'Saints Come Marching In'. Inwardly he cursed Souta for introducing him to that song; now he'd never get it out of his head!  
  
"I take it your hangover has not yet subsided?" If he hadn't known any better, the old miko sounded a bit sarcastic.  
  
Sitting up as much as his pounding head would allow, Inu Yasha cast Kaede the surliest glare he could muster. "I suppose you think feeling like an ogre just sat on your head is something to laugh about, old hag?"  
  
Kaede gave him a bland look. "Your ailment is no one's fault but your own, Inu Yasha," she chided gently. "Let this be a lesson to you to take things in moderation – sake especially."  
  
Inu Yasha growled halfheartedly, flopping back down on the ground. "Yeah, yeah, spare me..." Resisting the urge to curl up into a ball, he groaned loudly. Damn hangover...  
  
"Oi, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Damn it!" Inu Yasha clamped his hands over his head, curling into a ball. Damn headache! Did everything have to be so freakin' loud?  
  
Shippo entered the hut, blinking at the cringing hanyou curled up in a ball in the darkest corner of the room. The young kitsune turned to Kaede curiously. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Hangover." The old miko answered; Shippo 'ahh'ed in response. Spooning some concoction from her pot into a mug, she placed it in front of the simpering inu-hanyou. "Here, drink this."  
  
"Hell no," he responded with a muffled growl. "That's what got me into this shit in the first-place."  
  
"No one said you had to accept Kouga's offer to a drinking match."  
  
"Yeah right," Shippo grinned. "Inu Yasha would rather shave his head than admit defeat to Kouga."  
  
"But didn't he lose anyway?"  
  
"Shaddup!" Inu Yasha growled, snatching the mug from the old miko's hands. Sniffing at it, he made a disgusted face. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"It'll help with your migraine. Your youkai blood has undoubtedly taken care of most of the alcohol still in your system, but this should help finish the job."  
  
Inu Yasha only let out a 'keh' in response as he downed the liquid in one swig.  
  
"You're pretty lucky," Shippo replied, dangling his feet off of the tatami Inu Yasha had only recently vacated. "Kagome-kaasan said any normal human who drank that much sake would have died of alcohol poisoning."  
  
Inu Yasha only snorted, although secretly marveling out how fast his headache was already dissipating. "Well, I ain't a ordinary human." As if to prove his point, he scratched behind his ear absently. He paused, eyeing Shippo. "And what's with the '-kaasan' all of a sudden? Kagome's not your mom."  
  
Shippo made a face. "I know that!" he retorted. He paused, his face brightening suddenly. "But Kagome said I could call her that cuz she's gonna look after me now."  
  
Kaede smiled slightly. "I'm sure she will take good care of you, Shippo." The kitsune grinned in response.  
  
"Keh." They both looked to Inu Yasha to see him rising to his feet.  
  
"Perhaps you should rest a little while longer, Inu Yasha," Kaede called after him. "You have been unconscious for a few days."  
  
He paused. 'A few days?'  
  
"Yeah," Shippo chirped, spinning his little top on the dirt floor absently. "Kaasan was kinda worried when you wouldn't wake up. After all, the two of you were stuck in the forest for a pretty long time."  
  
"What?" Stuck in the forest with Kagome? When had this happened?  
  
"Do ye not remember, Inu Yasha?" Kaede asked. "We found the two of ye by the river some time after the festivities ended." At the blank expression on his face, she coughed lightly. "I must say the two of ye were in a compromising position."  
  
"Guh..."  
  
Shippo grinned. "Miroku said the odds were the two of you were doing something dirty," Inu Yasha paled at this. "Though I don't think so, cuz Kagome didn't seem mad at you when she went home."  
  
"She... went home...?"  
  
Seeing the panicked expression on his face, Kaede decided to clarify. "Kagome returned to her home for a few days to assure her family she was all right." She replied. "She promised to return shortly so that you all could decide what is to be done with the Shikon no Tama."  
  
'She went home... because of me...?' Inu Yasha wondered. Why else would she just up and leave without telling him? Why? Had he done something to make her mad? He couldn't remember anything that had happened that night. Why couldn't he remember...?  
  
"Damn it," He bolted out of the hut and straight towards the well.  
  
~~~  
  
Perched high up in the branches of the Goshinboku, Inu Yasha ran a hand through his hair, racking his brain. So his drinking match with Kouga had gotten a little out of hand. How was he supposed to know the effects it would have had? It hadn't seemed to bother him when he was throwing back jug after jug right along with Kouga.  
  
Well, maybe the expression on Miroku's face should have been a tip-off. When the monk had been watching him in something akin to horror he had thought it had been because they had drank up at least half of his supply. Well, he knew better now. Apparently mass amounts of drinking not only left you with a hell of a hangover, but large gaps in memory as well.  
  
What the heck had happened anyway? He certainly didn't remember passing out in the forest. How had he gotten there in the first place, and with Kagome no less? The last thing he really remembered was Ginta dragging him over to the bonfire, and Hakkaku trying to teach him some old drinking song. How did it go?  
  
'If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life, go out and get yourself a chunky wife...' Or, something like that...  
  
But what had happened after that? Inu Yasha shut his eyes in concentration, trying to sift through all the thoughts in his brain. There just had to be something there – there just had to be!  
  
There! He strained, trying to pull the errant thought to the surface. Ah- ha... here we go.  
  
He had felt warm, and safe. He was lying down, engulfed by an aura that just exuded warmth and security and... love...  
  
Love? The only time he had felt like that aside from with his mother was when he had been poisoned by the spider youkai during that time of the month. Kagome had allowed him to lie in her lap ---  
  
Wait – had he been lying in Kagome's lap? Yeah, that sounded about right. Inu Yasha was thankful no one was around to see the blush staining his cheeks. He could definitely remember feeling the heat radiating from her body and damn it if it hadn't felt good. He hadn't wanted to move.  
  
'But I did eventually...' he thought to himself. 'What did I do next...?' He remembered her talking to him - but about what he couldn't remember. He paused, remembering the solemn expression on her face. "There was something she wanted to tell me..."  
  
Inu Yasha found his gaze wandering towards the old well in the distance. Somehow, he'd run her off. He wasn't sure how, but he was almost certain it had something to do with whatever she had wanted to say. He gulped, his amber eyes widening just a fraction. What... what if she no longer wanted to come to the Feudal Era? Now that their quest was over, would she stay in her world and never come back?  
  
"No..." He shook his head fiercely, clenching his eyes shut as if to ward away the thought. "She wouldn't do that to me – not without saying goodbye..."  
  
He paused a few moments more before jumping off of his perch and diving into the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
~~~  
  
~ "No!" He bolted upwards then, nearly bumping heads with her as he snatched her into one of his fierce embraces. "Your home is with me, Kagome!" ~  
  
Kagome 'eep'ed, bringing a hand up to her blushing face as an unbidden image of herself locked with Inu Yasha's tight embrace. She shook her head disbelievingly. 'I can't believe it!' she thought to herself. 'I'm still blushing about what happened!'  
  
Kagome's mother, who was standing at the stove preparing dinner, looked back at her young daughter seated at the kitchen table. "Is everything all right, Kagome dear?" she asked. "You look awfully warm. Would you like for me to open a window?"  
  
The young girl jumped, smiling nervously. "Oh no, mom, I'll get it!" Rising from her seat and walking over to the window, she didn't notice the knowing smile skitter across her mother's face.  
  
The kitchen window slid open with a 'swoosh', letting a soft breeze flow into the room. Kagome let out a sigh as she gazed out the window and the shrine and the cityscape beyond. This was where she belonged, right?  
  
~ "Your home is with me, Kagome!" ~  
  
Though she had to admit, lying there in Inu Yasha's arms had felt pretty natural. Kagome had spent the whole night next to him without uttering so much of a complaint. And when the others had found them that way the next morning, she didn't complain or try to blame the whole situation on Inu Yasha. After all, she had liked it.  
  
Sighing once again, she tugged on her hair forlornly, 'Kagome, my girl... you are completely hopeless.'  
  
"You should tell him."  
  
Kagome froze, whirling around on her mother like a dervish. "Wh-what?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Your grandfather," she replied. "He's out by the well house. You should go tell him dinner is ready."  
  
Resisting the urge to face fault like some character in an anime, Kagome only nodded dumbly as she retreated from the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot, Mrs. Higurashi tittered quietly to herself.  
  
Kagome opened the backdoor leading out to the shrine only to be face by a pair of golden eyes staring back at her unblinkingly. Already nervous and edgy, she jumped back letting out a loud squeal.  
  
Inu Yasha cringed, clamping his hands down over his ears. "Damn it, Kagome, don't do that!"  
  
Patting her chest to get her heart started beating again, Kagome nodded apologetically. "Right, right, sensitive ears... sorry." She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He blinked, as if unsure of an answer. Looking away, he shifted his weight from one foot to another awkwardly. "Uhh..." Damn, she was doing that cute little head-tilting thing. "Erm..."  
  
"What's wrong, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, pleased that she wasn't blushing anymore. It wouldn't do for him to see how embarrassed she was. Did he remember anything about the other night?  
  
Inu Yasha stammered for a few seconds before muttering a small 'sorry' and looking away again.  
  
Her heart sunk. He did remember, and now he regretted doing it. Still, Kagome decided to play dumb. "What are you apologizing for?"  
  
Jumping on the defensive, Inu Yasha took a step back. "Nothing!" He paused, looking down. "I'm not sure... I guess for the other night... after the party."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome frowned inwardly; she was blushing again.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. Why was she blushing? Had he done something to embarrass her? Crap, that meant more apologies were in order. He hated having to apologize for things. But looking at her pretty blushing face, he knew he had to do it. How could he possibly refuse her anything?  
  
'Whoa... déjà vu...' He cleared his throat, staring down at his feet. "I guess I'm apologizing for whatever happened between us the other night," He paused as a flash of recognition flew across her face, hid by another blush. At that, he panicked. "I just wanna say I didn't mean any of it!"  
  
Kagome staggered, gripping the frame of the door. "Wha...?"  
  
Inu Yasha scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... I was pretty shit-faced..." he admitted. "If I had known what a mess it was gonna cause, I never woulda taken Kouga up on his stupid bet..."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." 'He... didn't mean it... He didn't mean... any of it? Not any of it...?' Kagome's world seemed to be slipping and tilting on its axis.  
  
"I don't remember a lot of what happened," Inu Yasha replied, not noticing the shattered expression on the face of the young girl before him. "But I know I probably made a total ass of myself. You didn't even get to say whatever it was were trying to tell me."  
  
"I... what?"  
  
The hanyou tilted his head at her in curiously, causing her heart to melt and clench in pain at the same time. "You okay, Kagome?" he asked. "You look kinda sick."  
  
Kagome forced a cheerful smile, giving him a small laugh. She knew he could tell it was fake but she pretended it didn't matter. "Oh, everything's fine," she persisted. "I'm just a little tired. But it's okay, everything's over and done with." She laughed again. "Man, am I relieved!"  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha frowned slightly. "So, what now...?"  
  
'How the heck am I supposed to know?' Kagome thought desperately to herself. Everything she thought Inu Yasha felt about her had turned out to be an alcohol-induced joke! Her whole world had just been turned upside down. It was time to wipe the slate clean and try again. "Oh, I dunno," she replied aimlessly. "Mama just finished dinner, so I gotta go find Gran'pa and let him know."  
  
"Oh," Inu Yasha paused, shaking his head. "No, that's not what I meant." He gave her an earnest look. "What're you gonna do now that the mission's over?"  
  
"That's easy," Kagome replied with a smile, although she really felt like crying. Could she really go through with this? Looking at his face, she knew she had to. She couldn't be near him knowing he didn't feel the same way; it'd kill her. "I'll turn the Shikon no Tama over to Kaede and then come back here to the future."  
  
It was almost as if someone had run him through with his Tetsusaiga. He took a step towards her, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "WHAT?!"  
  
"What?" Kagome frowned. "I thought you didn't want to Shikon no Tama to become a full demon anymore."  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha clenched and unclenched his fists tightly, desperately trying to hold onto his temper. "That's not what I'm trying – You're just writing us off like that?!"  
  
"What else is there for me to do?" she asked him.  
  
"Whaddya mean what else is there for you to do?!"  
  
Kagome folded her arms over her chest. "Well?" she questioned. "What then? I'm not needed anymore."  
  
"Guhh... nuh-not needed...?"  
  
Kagome's heart was crying. Why was she doing this – saying such cold things? And why was he looking at her like that – like her words were actually hurting him? He didn't love her – didn't want her, didn't need her like she needed him...  
  
"I was just your shard detector, right? Well, the shards are all collected. My job is done."  
  
That did it for Inu Yasha; he took another step towards her. "Job? Your job?" he roared. "Is that all this was to you?! Just a job that had to be done?" 'Is that all I was to you – just part of the job, Kagome? Don't I mean anything to you – after all we've been through? Kagome...?'  
  
Her next words cut through him. "What else could it be, Inu Yasha?" Blue- gray eyes looked up at him piteously. "My life is here in the modern era."  
  
So that was it then. It was over. They were over. That was what she had planned to tell him. Now that their mission was over, she was leaving him. He should have known it all along. Kagome didn't want to be with him anymore. She didn't need him.  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his head, his ivory bangs hiding his eyes. "I see." The hands that had been clenched in fury fell limp at his sides. "So, this is goodbye then."  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome replied softly, hurt that he wouldn't meet her gaze. Could he not stand to look at her anymore; was she that awful? "I still have to say goodbye to everyone. Oh, and we have to decide what to do with the jewel."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" He twitched and raised his head slightly, but would not meet her gaze. "Like I said, dinner's ready... you can, um, stay for it you like." 'Please... look at me, Inu Yasha... give me a reason... Let me know I mean something to you... please?'  
  
He remained silent a moment, turning some thought over in his head. As he gazed back up at her, all the hurt he was experiencing could be seen in his eyes. He realized this as Kagome gasped, slipping his usual stoic mask back into place.  
  
"I can't..." he replied quietly. "Kaede's expecting me back, so I... I gotta go." Kagome only nodded at this and he turned to walk away. "Kagome...?"  
  
She looked up at him hesitantly. "Yeah...?" But as she looked up at him, he paused before bounding off back towards the well house. Whatever had been holding Kagome up until that point vanished, leaving her to crumble into a sobbing heap on the back doorstep.  
  
~End Part 2  
  
Author's Notes – Is that the end? Could I be so twisted as to leave you all hanging like that?  
  
[pause]  
  
Nah... not even I'm that sadistic. ::snarls as Wufei begs to differ:: One more lap to go folks, stay with me! 


	3. So a little sake was all it took?

Author's Notes – Okay, so I lied! The final draft came to a whopping 24 pages and I decided having such a big hunk as a second part just wouldn't sit well with me. So now, 'So, All it Took Was a Little Sake' is now three parts. No lie this time, honest. Now, without further adieu, part three. Enjoy!  
  
Inu Yasha spent the night in his tree, thinking over the previous events that had just occurred. He replayed the conversation in his head over in over. Yet, no matter how many times he broke down and deciphered the words spoken, there was no denying it. His Kagome was leaving him. At first he couldn't understand it. Why would she go away? They had been together for four years! They fought side by side and sometimes with each other. They traveled together, slept together - well, not together, but you get the point – tended each others injuries, and even jeopardized their lives for each other. How could that have not meant anything to her?  
  
It did, Inu Yasha knew it did. Kagome was a caring girl; her heart was open towards everyone. There was no way the two of them could share so many experiences together and not have that affect her somehow. That only meant one thing; it had not been enough. He had not been enough.  
  
The hours had ticked away as Inu Yasha remained in solitude. Daybreak would soon be coming and then Kagome would come through that well for the last time. She say her goodbyes and then she'd be gone forever.  
  
Naturally, Inu Yasha had felt many emotions on this. He'd been in denial; they'd been together for four years, she'd promised to stay by his side. There was no way she'd turn her back on that. Then he'd gotten desperate; what would he do if she never came back? How could he live without her by his side? Then came anger; why should it matter if she never came back? He'd probably be a lot happier without her. So what if she never came back? It's not like he needed her anyway.  
  
Then finally, as the sun rose over the canopy of trees, reality set in. And for the first time in years, Inu Yasha cried.  
  
~~~  
  
When Kagome reached the lip of the well, a hand was already extended out towards her. She blinked, looking up to see Inu Yasha staring down at her. He had the most resolute expression on his face Kagome had ever seen.  
  
"You and I need to talk."  
  
Kagome, wearing a pair of denim overall shorts and a pink tank top coupled with a pair of sandals, nodded resolutely. She was ready for this; she had planned out her whole conversation the whole night before. "I know, Inu Yasha," she replied softly. "About the jewel..."  
  
"Fuck the jewel, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked, looked up at Inu Yasha, and blinked again. "Excuse me?"  
  
His face did not lose its original expression. "You heard me."  
  
"I know I heard you," Kagome replied, placing her hands on her hips. "But do you care to explain? How can you just say something like that after all the work we went through to get it?"  
  
"I don't give a damn about what happens to that blasted thing," Inu Yasha replied. "If it means I'd be losing you."  
  
She blinked. And blinked again. 'Okay, this is not how I expected this conversation to go,' Kagome thought to herself. In her mind, it had been more like, 'Here's the jewel, Inu Yasha. Yeah, thanks, Kagome. Now get out of here so I can realize my dream of being a full demon so I can beat up ogres and stuff twice my size. Okay, by Inu Yasha, maybe I'll see ya around in 500 years or so!'  
  
Wait, had he said something about not wanting to lose her? "What...?"  
  
"You made a promise to me, Kagome," Inu Yasha replied evenly. "You promised that you'd stay by my side. I'm not gonna let you just disregard that – you gave me your word!"  
  
Kagome took a step back, wounded. Did he doubt her integrity? A little bubble of anger rose inside of her. How dare he? After all that she had been through...? "Ex-cuuse me?"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked inwardly. Good, she was getting angry; perverse as it was, he found it somehow easier to deal with her this way. "You made it promise to me, Higurashi Kagome," he replied. "Not only that, you made a promise as a miko – it's your duty to protect the Shikon no Tama."  
  
She bristled angrily. How dare he sit there and preach to her like that! How dare he try to deny her her old life! "Don't you sit there and tell me what my duty is, dog-boy!" she exclaimed. "You made it very clear from the beginning that I was just a shard detector!" She yanked the Shikon no Tama out of her pocket, dangling it in his face. "And see this? No more shards! My job is done, thank you very much! So take!" She grabbed his hand, shoving the jewel into his open palm.  
  
She hadn't expected him to latch onto hers with his free hand. "Let go!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No."  
  
She growled at him. "Let go of my hand."  
  
He kept his face neutral. "No."  
  
She gave him to most heated glare he had ever seen. Luckily she didn't seem to notice the shiver it elicited down his body. "I'm not going to tell you again, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Neither will I," he countered. "No." And as if to further illustrate his point, he pulled her hand closer, holding it up to his face. "It's mine now."  
  
Kagome froze. 'Just like then...' All of her anger drained away, replaced by overwhelming feelings of emotion. "Inu Yasha..."  
  
He held his gaze even with hers. "You never did tell me what it was you wanted to say that night..."  
  
She shook her head. "I did..."  
  
"You said a lot of stuff yesterday, but I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me." Something flickered in his gaze, but Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. "I'm listening now."  
  
"I can't..." Kagome lowered her gaze, tears stinging her eyes. She was too afraid.  
  
A pink flickering glow caught her eye. Kagome opened her eyes to see light reflecting off of the Shikon no Tama dangling from the chain in Inu Yasha's hand as he tilted her head to face him.  
  
"Kagome," he replied. "Are you really that tired of me?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "No..."  
  
The weight on his heart lessened slightly. Maybe he had a chance. But he couldn't back of now, he had to find out for sure. "Do you really never want to return here again?"  
  
"Of course not," Kagome replied, a hurt expression on her face. "I love it here – it's like a second home to me." She lowered her gaze a bit. "But there's still the future... my family, my friends."  
  
'At least she's not so concerned about those tests of hers anymore,' Inu Yasha thought to himself. With that, he took a deep breath, steeling his resolve. "Kagome, I don't want you to go."  
  
Kagome felt as if the breath had been sucked right out of her. "What?" She looked up at him, surprised at the open and honest expression on his face. "Inu Yasha...?"  
  
"I thought about it... all night," he admitted softly, an embarrassed flush appearing on his cheeks. "I couldn't stand it if you went away forever."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked. "You don't need me here."  
  
"Who told you that?" Inu Yasha demanded, though his words held none of their usual barb. "I need you more than anything else."  
  
Had his hand not been under her chin holding her up, Kagome would have crumpled to the ground right then and there. "Really?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded hesitantly. "I don't want to be separated from you," he replied. "But if you don't want to stay, I could go with you... to your time."  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. "You'd do that... for me?"  
  
At the sight of her tears, some of his earlier gusto started to elude him. Inu Yasha paused, looking down at his feet. "But if you really don't want me..."  
  
"Of course I want you!" Kagome sprang towards him, wrapping her arms around him. He little out a little grunt of surprise, but didn't push her away. "Inu Yasha, I don't want to be separated from you either!"  
  
Although he didn't mind the feeling of her arms wrapped around him, Inu Yasha found himself blinking in confusion. "But... you were going to leave..."  
  
Kagome tightened her hold on him in response. "Dummy..." she murmured into his haori. "I didn't want to be with you knowing you didn't feel the same way I did about you!"  
  
"... the way you feel about me...?" He gulped. "Kagome...?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, comforted in the scent of wind and trees and everything that was just Inu Yasha. 'It's now or never...' she told herself, looking up into the swirling depths of amber staring back down at her. "Inu Yasha, I..."  
  
Inu Yasha, at the same time as Kagome, was also steeling himself for the final plunge. If he wanted her to stay, then he had to admit what he had been denying himself for the longest time. "Kagome... I..."  
  
"I love you." They both looked at each other, blinking in disbelief. "Really?"  
  
"I thought that you..."  
  
"I didn't think would ever...."  
  
"Feel the same way that I..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome blushed, looking up at him with a shy smile. "Will you stay with me?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Kagome felt her heart sing with joy. "So long as you'll stay with me."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. Staring down at her for a few moments, he swept her up into a tight embrace, doing everything in his power to engrave this moment on his memory. Her feel, her smell – he wanted to remember all of it.  
  
"Kagome..." he breathed. "Gods, I was scared I'd never see you again..."  
  
"But you did..." she replied softly. "Even though we thought it'd be for the last time." As they broke away from each other, she smiled up at him. "I'm not gonna leave you, Inu yasha."  
  
He gave her a relieved smile. After a few more moments of silence however, it evolved into a solemn expression. "Well, you gonna say goodbye to the others?"  
  
She blinked. "What?" As realization took her, she shook her head. "No, I'm staying."  
  
Needless to say, Inu Yasha was surprised. "But your family... your friends..." Her honest smile confused him. "Your home..."  
  
"My home is wherever you are now, Inu Yasha."  
  
The hanyou found himself smiling once again. He loved this girl. He'd do anything to keep her happy. He raised the Shikon no Tama, holding it out to her. He chuckled at the confused expression on her face. "Make a wish, stupid."  
  
She blinked, and then realizing she'd been insulted, stuck out her tongue. "I'm not stupid." When he rolled his eyes, she hit his arm playfully. "You make one – I already have everything I need."  
  
He regarded her for a moment, his eyes swirling with what Kagome now realized was love – love for her. Taking a step back, he held the Shikon no Tama in his hands, closing his eyes. A look of concentration passed over his face and for a few moments they stood there in silence.  
  
Then, in an instant, the jewel glowed, flashed brilliantly, and then gently faded into nothingness.  
  
Kagome gasped, staring at where the jewel had once been. What had happened? Had the Shikon no Tama finally ceased to exist once a wish had been made? Her gaze went back to the still hanyou in front of her. "Inu Yasha...?"  
  
At the sound of his name, the hanyou in question opened his eyes. "Hm?"  
  
"You okay?" she asked worriedly. "What happened?"  
  
He smirked at her as if that had been a stupid question to ask. "The jewel's gone." Kagome nodded. "Then my wish came true."  
  
She watched him quietly. He seemed so satisfied – had he a tail, it would have been wagging back and forth non-stop. "So..."  
  
"You wanna know what I wished for?" He was grinning at her now.  
  
She swung out to hit him again only this time he dodged, jumping up and over her to land behind her. "Inu Yasha!"  
  
He grabbed from behind, planting a light kiss on the base of her neck. She nearly melted into a puddle of goo right then. "I wished that you and I could always stay together."  
  
Well, that was vague. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure, really," he replied. "It could be a lot of things – I could be human now—,"  
  
"But I like you just as you are!"  
  
He grinned. "You just like my ears." She blushed, reaching up to play with one of them. "But mostly it means the well will stay open."  
  
She paused in her ministrations earning an unnoticed pout from him. "Really? For how long?"  
  
"As long as we want it to." Inu Yasha shrugged. "I can be in your world, and you can be in mine."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she turned and hugged him, tears running down her cheeks. Inu Yasha's ear drooped in confusion  
  
"Y-you don't like it?"  
  
"No – sniff- I do! I really do!"  
  
"But you're crying..."  
  
"I'm crying cuz I'm happy..."  
  
That didn't make much sense to Inu Yasha, seeing since the only time he had cried was when he thought she was leaving him forever – though he'd never hear about that from her. But if she was happy, that was all that mattered.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." "Hm?"  
  
"You know what I wanted to tell you?"  
  
His ears perked up. "What?"  
  
Kagome smiled up at him, wiping away her remaining tears. "I love you."  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled, tweaking her nose. It would have made things so much easier if she had just said that from the beginning (yeah right!). But he wouldn't begrudge her it, after all, he loved her too. He even told her so.  
  
Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh... -giggle- nothing."  
  
"Nah, tell me, Kagome!" More laughter. "Kagome....!"  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
"Well, I do!" He gave her a mock-offended look.  
  
She only smiled. "I know that now," she replied. "And to think... all it took was a little Sake."  
  
"What?"  
  
~End  
  
Author's Notes – Well, you like? No like? Think it's okay? I gotta say it turned out be a lot longer than I had originally intended, but whatever. I'm a stickler for dragging things out. It's gotta be my procastinistic ( I don't think that's a word...) nature.  
  
But anyways, thanks again for all the awesome reviews you guys sent me! It really made my day! Work had been particularly long and drawn out and then I get home and open my e-mail and I'm like 'wow'! What can I say guys? ::mucho mucho hugz!::  
  
Well, that's all for now, minna! Keep reading, writing and reviewing everyone! Ja ne! 


End file.
